The Santa Monica Thin Bloods
The Thin Bloods of Santa Monica are a commune of homeless, high generation vampires making their haven on the beach of Santa Monica. They are E''', '''Lily, Rosa, Copper and Julius. Not all of these are native to Los Angeles and have been chased here from vampire oppression. E E is an Australian surfer. He was embraced by Lily, also a Thin Blood, who he had been seeing while in Santa Monica for a surf contest. Lily embraced him one night but he didn't understand the severity of what she had done to him and he rejected her, but when Lily went missing E came to regret what he had done and wanted to find Lily. Unable to do so himself, he asks the fledgeling to find her. Lily Lily was embraced by 13th generation vampire of unknown clan, Rolf Toten, from Germany. Rolf explained very little to his childe, other than that Rolf's group couldn't take her in because she would be a liability as a Thin Blood. Lily sired E, who rejected her once he found out what she had done. After this Lily refused to drink blood from the living, so when she grew hungry she broke into the Blood Bank, without knowing it was run by none other than Vandal Cleaver, Therese Voerman's ghoul. He kidnapped her and kept her as a "donor", draining her for blood and selling it on Therese's behalf to Kindred populace of Los Angeles. Lily is very compassionate as she was very kind to the woman at the diner and she was deeply disturbed by her killing of a doctor at the clinic. Rosa Rosa is a young hispanic vampire. She has the power to see the future, although not vividly. She will run up to you when you first go near the beach and will tell you a small fraction of what she has seen and offers to tell you more if you give her a $100 dollars so she can leave Santa Monica. If you do the conversation can lead you to ask the seer whether you will win the game and she will reply that it doesn't matter if you win the game, just that you bought it. This is one of the instances where the game breaks the so called Fourth Wall. It is possible that Rosa was Embrace by a Malkavian Kindred, because of her gifts, possibly because of her connection with the Malkavian Madness Network Copper Copper is a naive vampire who knows very little of vampire lore. He asks the player questions such as who the head vampire is and whether a full blood transfusion can return a vampire to humanity. The player can choose whether to tell him the truth or lie to him in order to gain money. Julius Julius is a thin blood with a speech disorder who hangs out at the beach of Santa Monica. It is later found out that he is giving the screenplay-writer David Hatter information about vampires to taking the vampire movie industry to a whole new level with David's new script. Category:Characters Category:Vampires (Kindred) Category:Caitiff